


The Kid Really is Smitten

by friendofspiderman



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Awesome Michelle Jones, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Spider-Man: Far From Home (Movie), Uncle Happy Hogan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:49:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25271935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/friendofspiderman/pseuds/friendofspiderman
Summary: While on the jet in Far from Home, Happy gets a glimpse of teenage puppy love.
Relationships: Happy Hogan & Peter Parker, Michelle Jones/Peter Parker
Comments: 4
Kudos: 61





	The Kid Really is Smitten

Happy glances at his phone, double-checking SpideyNo1Fan's livestream before adjusting the coordinates.

 _Good to go_.

He stands and makes his way to the back of the jet where Peter sits, the kid's good leg bouncing with nervous energy. 

“Hey Peter, you figure out how to make the suit?”

“Yeah, I got it all programmed, just waiting for the tech to do its thing.”

Peter's elbows rest on his knees, revealing the half-taken-care-of gash in his upper back.

"Are you gonna let me finish those stitches?”

“ _Happy_ …”

“Well you gotta at least take the needle outta your back, and while we’re doing that we might as well do the last couple.”

“Okay, okay…” Peter resignedly slumps into the seat Happy directs him toward. “Can I see your phone again?”

“Yeah, here. They’re still in London, I already checked-–”

“Yeah I know I know I just want the distraction.” He grabs the phone and focuses on the video.

Right when Happy’s about to resume stitching, a tall, disinterested-looking girl with messy hair comes on the screen. As she flips off the camera with an apathetic glare, Peter’s face lights up and his tensed shoulders drop.

 _This must be the girl May was talking about--the one who prompted Peter’s elaborate plan_.

Happy grins. He’d finished the last two stitches and the kid hadn’t even flinched.

 _May wasn’t kidding_ , he thinks. _The kid really is smitten._

**Author's Note:**

> Hey lovely people! Thanks for reading this little scene! 
> 
> I wrote this because 1) The idea that Happy is secretly invested in Peter and MJ's relationship is my newest headcanon, and 2) I always wondered what happened to those last few stitches Happy was working on. 
> 
> I know not everything here makes perfect sense with the "You got this" Happy-Peter scene from the movie, but it was fun to write for my first drabble nonetheless.


End file.
